


Dancing All Night

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Crying During Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Threesome ep 10 tag, filling in after Christophe and Victor jump into bed with Yuuri!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you plalligator for the beta!

Yuuri closed his Instagram and sighed. Everyone out there having fun and here he was, moping alone in his hotel room. He wished Viktor at least would stop fooling around with Chris and come . . . Cheer him up or something. Tell him he had a chance in the tournament. 

“Viktor…” he whined into his pillow.

Like some kind of demon who came when he was called, Viktor slammed their door open and threw the light on. “Yuuri! I’m freezing!” 

Yuuri looked up, head still fuzzy, just in time to catch Viktor and Christophe leaping over Viktor’s bed to land in his. They grabbed him from either side, Chris from behind and Viktor hugging him from the front, sliding his hands up under his sweatshirt and shit that was cold!

“Viktor!” he yelped. “Your hands are like ice!”

“You need to warm me up,” Viktor whined, grabbing on and snuggling closer. Yuuri shivered. Viktor’s hands were freezing and had two pairs of icy feet twining between his legs. Somehow though, he felt much warmer and more content than he had just a few minutes ago. He breathed, smelling chlorine over Viktor’s regular musky cologne and feeling his ribs expand against arms holding him tight on either side. Christophe shifted, settled so he was spooned close behind Yuuri, his chest solid against his back and his groin firm up against his ass. 

Yuuri blinked where his glasses were pressed tight to Viktor’s chest. It was nice being so surrounded. He wiggled a little, not to make room but just to feel out where his little space ended in between them. When he brushed against Viktor, Viktor choked back a little noise so Yuuri did it again, and this time felt Chris’s cock twitch where it was nestled against him.

He wiggled a third time, rubbing up against both of them just to see where this was going. He was getting hard now, lust pooling warm in his belly. Chris mewled and stuck his cold nose to the back of Yuuri’s neck, then rocked his hips against Yuuri in lazy little movements. This close Yuuri could smell wine on his breath and he laughed to himself. Chris was promiscuous enough sober, when he was tipsy he had a well deserved reputation for sleeping with anyone he could get.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor to see his reaction to Christophe’s advances and wasn’t surprised to see Viktor already looking down at him with a knowing look. A _You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you_ kind of look. Yuuri held eye contact and very carefully nudged Viktor’s hardening cock with his thigh. _So what if I am I’m doing this on purpose. Do you want it or not?_. They hadn’t really discussed this scenario exactly, but Viktor liked to talk dirty about how he’d like to see Yuuri take it - time to see if that was just talk.

Viktor chuckled softly and smirked back _Yes_ then looked over Yuuri’s shoulder to Chris. “Oh, Chris you look flushed,” he chirped. “Did Yuuri warm you up already?” He reached around Yuuri to run a hand down Christophe’s cheek, then let it trail down his neck and along to his shoulder, brushing Chris’s bathrobe out of the way. Chris moaned into Yuuri’s neck and pushed closer. “He’s sooo warm,” Chris cooed. “You’re so lucky getting to hold him all the time.” He was blatantly humping Yuuri’s ass now, his cock fully hard between them. 

“Did you want to fuck him?” Viktor asked Chris and Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat with want at the easy way Viktor said it, like he’d thought about this, like more than anything Viktor wanted to watch, to see his lover taken apart by someone else at his command. 

“Nnngh, of course I want to fuck him,” Chris said, “After his Eros who doesn’t?”

“You want to fuck everyone anyway,” Yuuri grumbled, pleased but too embarrassed to acknowledge it. Chris thought he was sexy?

“Get him undressed then,” Viktor directed. “Down to his briefs at least, it’s not fair he’s all covered up while we’re still dressed for the pool.”

Christophe immediately jumped up. He tossed off his robe with a flourish then pulled Yuuri’s sweatpants down while Viktor removed Yuuri’s shirt. 

“Much better,” Chris said, pressing up behind him again, warm against Yuuri’s back. “Mmm, skin to skin.”

Yuuri hadn’t been able to watch Chris undress but he could feel Chris’s cock clearly now, thick and hard up against his briefs. “Christophe, are you wearing anything at all?” Yuuri asked. 

“Of course not! My shorts were wet so I took them off upstairs.” Christophe replied. He thrust gently, pressing against Yuuri’s underwear as if he could fuck right through them with enough dedication. Yuuri gasped out a little moan at the thought and looked at Viktor, silently asking him to move things along.

“This is good,” Viktor said. He caught Yuuri’s eye again, held his gaze as he trailed his still-cold hands down Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri hissed when they skimmed over his nipples and closed his eyes. “Don’t hide, Yuuri,” said Viktor, pinching hard. Yuuri yelped as his eyes flew open from the sharp sting. “Don’t look away,” Viktor said, voice low and intimate as his fingers rubbed tingling circles over Yuuri’s chest. “I want you to watch everything we do to you tonight.” Yuuri nodded. 

Still with his hands on Yuuri, Viktor looked to Christophe. “He needs to be teased,” Viktor explained. “He likes to think he’s ready for it right away but it’s best when you draw it out.” Viktor slid his hands lower, cupped one around Yuuri’s dick and stroked lightly, letting Yuuri feel the faintest brush through soft cotton. “If you work him over just right he’ll get so overcome he’ll beg for it. He makes the sweetest sounds.”

Yuuri was already feeling deliciously overwhelmed between them, but he knew what Viktor was really saying. _Hold out as long as you can, let us take you farther than you think you can go, don’t give in until we take you apart completely_. 

“Got it,” Christophe said. “So something like this - “ he fluttered a gentle kiss over the knob of Yuuri’s spine, then trailed his lips feather light to the sensitive spot by his ear where he planted a firm kiss, making Yuuri whimper. “Or this -” he cupped Yuuri’s ass gently, barely squeezing, just enough pressure to make Yuuri press back against him wanting _more, please_. 

“Perfect,” said Viktor, pleased. He kept a light hand on Yuuri’s cock, letting his lover push against him but not giving him the firm strokes he knew Yuuri wanted. Yuuri bit his lip against another whine as the light touch sent sparks of pleasure all the way to the tips of his toes. He couldn’t let himself go that quickly. Meanwhile Viktor spoke directly to Christophe, as if Yuuri were hardly even there. “Now you can give him just a little more,” he said. He pulled Yuri’s briefs down but not off, leaving them wrapped around his thighs. Yuuri resisted the urge to struggle against where they bound his legs together. That was part of this game, letting Viktor hold him still with something so impractical meaning _he_ had to do all the work. 

Behind him, Christophe ran his hand across Yuuri’s bare ass, squeezing gently. “You’re so soft,” he murmured, like he was pleased to be let in on this secret. He let his hand wander between Yuuri’s legs, rubbing against his perineum, then slipped a finger between his ass cheeks to tease at his hole. At the same time, Viktor pressed a soft hand against Yuuri’s cock, finally touching skin. He tried to thrust his hips closer to Viktor, then shuddered as he realized Chris hadn’t followed his movements. Pushing closer to one just pulled him away from the other one and he wanted _both, more, now_.

“Viktor,” he pleaded, _not_ begging, not yet, but he had to let Viktor know how hard he was trying to keep it together. 

Viktor smiled at him indulgently and smoothed his hair back from his eyes. “You need more?” he asked. Yuuri nodded, closing his eyes against embarrassment and choking back a sob as Viktor teased at his cock. 

“Christophe, give him your fingers,” he said. “Lube’s in the front pocket of the suitcase.”

As Christophe got up for lube Viktor tugged his damp swim trunks off, revealing his cock, dusky red and straining. “Yuuri, you want something to keep busy while Christophe gets you ready?” he asked, already moving up the bed. Yuuri nodded, realizing where this was going. He reached out as Viktor knelt in front of him, steadying his cock with one hand as he nuzzled and kissed the base before licking up to the head.

Yuuri felt Christophe settle back behind him as he carefully fit his lips around the head of Viktor’s cock. It was something he enjoyed doing but wasn’t very experienced with yet, so he had to focus not to gag or scrape Viktor with his teeth - a good distraction while Christophe teased one slicked finger around his hole and finally pushed in. Yuuri sighed in pleasure at the penetration and arched back for more. He couldn’t move much, trapped flat against the mattress, but if he worked at least he could get some friction on his aching cock. 

When Chris added a finger, finding the angle he liked and stroking against him relentlessly, Yuuri couldn’t help going slack with pleasure. He mouthed uselessly at Viktor’s cock, trying to wordlessly tell him he was doing the best he could considering his entire awareness seemed to have narrowed down to Chris’s fingers in his ass and the need for _more,more,more_.

Some interminable time later Yuuri was sloppy with lube and drooling over Viktor’s cock and _still_ hadn’t been fucked. When Chris pulled his fingers out Yuuri gave in and sobbed, turning away from Viktor to bury his face in the bedsheets as if that would induce them to take mercy on him.

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Christophe asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

Yuuri reached down to stroke himself, trying to take the edge off even a little bit. “I’m fine!” he gasped. “I just.” Fuck. “ _Please_ , please fuck me, I can’t hold off any longer.” 

Chris chuckled. “Mmm, how can I say no to that,” he purred, briefly resting his weight over Yuuri’s back in a very intimate hug. He quickly pulled Yuuri’s underwear off and someone - Viktor, Chris, he’d lost track of whose hands were whose - rearranged him more comfortably on his stomach. 

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” Christophe asked him as he knelt behind Yuuri and pushed his knees out wider. Chris rubbed his slick cock back and forth over Yuuri’s hole while Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri’s sweat damp hair. Yuuri nodded into the bed. He tried to push back against Chris but he held steady, maddeningly close but refusing to go any further. 

Another thrust skimming over his hole and Yuuri groaned when he realized this was all he’d get if he didn’t ask for it. Fucking Viktor putting Chris up to this.

“Please!” Yuuri cried into bed. He let Viktor tug his head up, levered himself on an elbow to speak more clearly. “Chris I need it, I need your cock in me, _please_ ”

“He does ask so nicely,” Christophe said, and finally, _finally_ pushed in. He thrust quick and deep, setting a brutal pace Yuuri happily lost himself in. He buried his face in a pillow and rode it out, the feel of someone hand on his cock a distant and unimportant detail next to the building pressure of impending orgasm. Chris was thick, filling him up deliciously, and each time he thrust Yuuri felt himself inch closer to coming. He heard Viktor come, felt his jizz hot on his shoulder knocking him that much closer. Desperate he pushed back against Chris, rutting faster, moaning something about _more_ and _yes_ , and the hand on his cock tightened and Yuuri was finally coming, hard and long and seemingly giving up everything inside him as it pulsed through him. 

He floated there as Chris kept thrusting into him, happy to take it until his friend finally groaned and came. Chris collapsed over him afterward, skin hot and slick with sweat. He smiled into Yuuri’s skin, murmured something that sounded suspiciously like “Your Eros is amazing”. He pulled out slowly. Yuuri squirmed a little when he felt Chris’s come slip out of him but was too messy already to really care. He rolled onto his side and let Chris spoon up behind him again, looking up at Viktor to see what his boyfriend thought of all this. Now that it was over, his familiar insecurities were rearing their heads, wondering if Viktor was _really_ okay with what just happened. 

Viktor was still sitting near the head of the bed, looking back with so much fondness Yuuri blushed. Viktor reached out, ran a thumb carefully under Yuuri’s eyes. 

“You were crying?” he asked, sounding a little concerned. 

“I didn’t notice,” Yuuri said. “It was good, I guess I just got overwhelmed. You liked it?”

“Did I like it? Of course, Yuuri,” Viktor lay down next to him, kissed him sweetly, then kissed him again for good measure. “I love everything you do,” he said. “Except when your free leg turns out when you’re leading in to your first jump, you need to fix that,” he added seriously. 

“Don’t fix it,” Chris mumbled behind him “I need all the advantages I can get.”

Yuuri snorted. Somehow he felt much better about his chances tomorrow. And even if he didn’t win, he had more in his life now than skating.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a real life threesome with a new partner of unknown medical history you should probably use a condom.


End file.
